


Decompress

by saiyukichan1



Series: Conviction [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Having to tie up the last of the Shasta blood line Danny is left with a gift. Or a curse he hasn't quite decided yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the last of the 'Conviction' series. Now there will be other side stories with Theo and Danny but do not necessarily have to be read in order.

It’s cloudy and cold up here. The atmosphere swirling around the plane as we pass through it like ribbons of silk. Linda glances through slitted eyes at me in worry, my body covered in multiple thin blankets. I seem to doze off every now and then but every time that I do I see his face, his eyes, everything about him clouds my sleep. Why does it have to be him? Bad enough when you end up with your kidnappers brain matter all over your face in the end. Just as bad when all you feel is his touch when your own spouse is just touching your hand. I jump at the gentle touch of Linda’s hand on mine. I look at her wearily then go back to looking out the window; the whole while trying not to flinch at her gentle touch to my hand none the less. 

“Attention all passengers please put your seat belts on. We will be landing in 15 minutes. Please put on your seat belts and prepare for landing.” 

Exhaling sharply I wait until everyone is off the plane before I move from the seat. My father is on the runway watching me carefully for any sign of distress. Linda says something to me but I fail to acknowledge it.   
My mouth goes dry like I ate sandpaper at some point. Stumbling a bit the roar of the engines is deafening. Next thing I see is my boys running headlong into my stomach. Arms and excited voices wrap themselves around me. Numb, I must be carefully numb. I step back out of their embraces the touch almost unbearable. Sean and Jack look at me confusion crossing their faces. 

“Mom what’s wrong with dad?”

There it is the million dollar question. She ushers the boys away to go stand with their grandfather. They don’t argue just do as she asks, no more questions just accept that dad’s not feeling well right now. Linda my lovely ever understanding Linda. The one person I longed to have near me these past few months. But I can’t even stand her touching me right now. 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!”

My voice cracks frantic. My dad turns around at the sudden outburst concerned. She waves him on. Oh God.

“Danny? Hey look at me. Nobody’s touching you… come on hon let’s get you home.”

“Linda I’m-“

Linda shushes me then but holds up her hand to leave it up to me to take it. The car ride back to the house is uneventful. Everyone else has gone inside to prepare for the weekly Sunday meal. Why did I have to come back on a Sunday of all days? 

“Come on man, we’re missing you up there.”

“I-“

“Danny are you okay?”

I don’t know how to respond to my brother. He opens the car door to kneel beside the frame. Jaime holds out a hand but doesn’t expect me to take it just to know that it is there. The one thing I didn’t expect anyone to make a connection to Jaime does it right off the bat.

“It was Nick’s family wasn’t it?”

My jaw tightens painfully at the mention of the man and his family. I go ram rod straight once his arms wrap around my neck in an embrace. Flashes of Antoline cross my mind at the contact. My blonde brother pulls back eyes brimming with unshed tears. At one point they had used him to get to me. In the end they had paid, every last one of them. My attention gets drawn from Jaime’s tearing face to Noble Sanfino walking out of the house.

“Jaime, what’s going on here?”

“Hey babe… Danny.”

He wraps an arm around my brother’s shoulders and pulls him in for a watery kiss. Big brother mode kicks into overdrive at the action. The Sanfino just wipes the un-shed tear from Jaime’s eye leaning in again to give a light kiss to his cheek. What… what is that enticing smell? I climb out of the car easily up in their space making Noble step back with unease. I don’t touch him but lean in close pressing my nose behind his ear. He doesn’t move but glances at Jaime for some help. 

“Dude, your brother is weirding me out.”

It smells tangy, sharp. Almost like… fear. I pull back smacking Jaime in the nose with the back of my head. A sharp inhalation from him alerts me even more. He smacks me in the back of the head as he holds his nose. Rolling his eyes they both head into the house Noble taking off his plaid shirt to hold it to Jaime’s nose. Closing my eyes after their departure a terrible knot forms in my stomach causing me to feel all sorts of nauseous. The feeling known as despair rears its ugly head for round two. First day back and it had to be Sunday dinner. I linger a moment longer in the car until I hear Linda calling from the house. Sighing I close the door and head into the house. Did I grow two heads or something? Everyone is staring at me now. I end up stepping back as everyone is looking at me with pity. Stop it! I said stop it stop looking at me with your pity!  
Freezing in the door my mouth works soundlessly. No words coming out just stuck in my throat. Like all the times Antoline had me screaming until I couldn’t anymore. Like his penetrating stare that seems to be looking through you and not at you. The same ones they were all giving me right now.

“Uncle Danny, is everything alright?”

Nicki. Has to be Nicki… not Cherise or Marilynn. I hadn’t noticed until Jaime put his hand on my arm to lead me into the kitchen that my breath is coming in short pants. Everyone’s prying eyes were starting to get to me.

“Hey bro calm down. I need you to take deep calming breaths. Let them out slowly. Look at me. Come on that’s it.”

“I-I… he’s there. Right fucking there in the other room… I-I thought…”

I fight his hold on my arm at first until it starts to calm down and my mind comes back to the present. Instantly burying my face in Jaime’s neck I hold onto his shirt for dear life. Afraid that if I let go that I’ll be pulled from home again. Something catches my attention from my panic attack making me rub my nose along Jaime’s jaw. What is that smell? Jaime pulls away confused on my actions. I pull him back to me to try and find out what it is. But he doesn’t really let me when he finally pries my grip from his nape to pull me outside.

“Hey lets go outside and get some fresh air, okay?”

I nod numbly letting my baby brother drag me by the hand outside. The sights and sounds of New York assault my unusually heightened senses. This is weird. I glance over to Jaime as he leans against the railing, arms crossed over each other, with one leg bent at the knee to leave all weight on the one. Part of me is glad he found someone to love then again the other half is irritated that it’s Noble Sanfino of all people. Sighing deeply I try to clear some of the mettle going on in my head. Nights much like this drifted by along with the days making me irritable and a little more than unstable. People are asking more and more of if and when I’m going back to work. All I can do is give them a half-hearted answer of ‘soon.’ As of late I’ve been seeking more and more of Jaime’s time much to Noble’s chagrin.


	2. The ins and outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Theo the wonder pup.

It only seems to be getting worse with time. My memory of Antoline plus these weird heightened senses on top of it all are driving me insane. I roll over one night the full moon cascading through our curtains briefly blinding me. The horrible rattle in my chest increases as I stand up. I almost collapse to the floor because it felt like I couldn’t breathe. Continuously coughing all the way down the stairs my vision blurs at the edges. I fling the back door open the chill New York air coating my face and chest. A sudden pain in my ribs has me folded over double. Everything shifts, I can feel them move and rearrange. Not a howl but a low long keening noise escapes my lips. That keening noise makes its way out into the open again startling me. Feeling awkward I stumble to look into a puddle left by the nights rain, what stared back scared me. I stumble back practically knocking over everything in sight to finally make it to the scarce tree line behind the house.   
A short bark rumbles through my chest as I nose along the ground. There. I catch the familiar scent of Theo the wolf pup. Following it for quite some distance I end up at the edge of the river. I sit back on my haunches to see as to why it’s just disappeared. Next thing I know I’m sprawled on the ground with razor sharp claws pressed to my throat. The wolf tilts its head confused. He jumps off his body changing as he stands there. The fuck is going on here? 

“Reagan? Is that you… Holy shit it is!”

I roll over onto my paws… wait paws! What the fuck is happening here!? Theo goes to catch me as I’m about to tumble right off into the river. I try to talk to him but I all I get is this high pitched whine some growls and what not. Not a lick of English. 

“Which one bit you… oh. Shit it was on the horse ride that one time wasn’t it? 

Theo’s eyes go wide with the realization that I’m struggling to change back. Instead of belittling me he drops down to one knee and drags my attention away from my paw. Once contact was made he actually smiled. Not the short forced smiles that he gave Antoline but a genuine one. I blink slowly at him the world’s view changing as my vision does. 

“Next time stash some clothes nearby alright.”

“First…time.”

“So you’re telling me that you haven’t changed all this time? How odd.”

“Theo what’s going on here? I know you can care less for me but I at least deserve to know what’s happening to me.”

He holds up his hands in front of me telling me to hold the thought procuring clothes from seemingly nowhere. I scrunch up my face in confusion and look at what he’s handing me. By this time he’s dressed and I’m still standing there, bare assed naked. The world swims violently before me forcing me to one knee. My logical mind just broke I know it did because it’s telling me to wake up and smell the fucking daisies. It’s almost like clockwork the dawning of it all settling on my shoulders to cushion the oncoming panic attack. 

“Whoa whoa there, Reagan. Breathe man breathe. With me now; that’s it that’s it focus on me. Good good!”

“They’re that obvious?”

“You know I didn’t hate you while on the estate. I had to keep my distance so neither one of us would get hurt or in trouble.”

“Why did you come back to the states?”

Theo chuckles but points to the clothes with a raised brow. The wolf helps me up after I slide the pants on. Thankfully they’re sweats and not jeans. How can I explain this to Linda… let alone get comfortable enough in my own skin enough to tell her about what he did. 

“Reagan on me, listen up because I am only going to say this once. Two more nights Danny. That’s all that you have for transformation, the three nights of the full moon. As a bear you’ve probably already experienced heightened sense of smell and hearing. Along with some others but we’ll get into that later. It’ll get easier the more you transform; hell you won’t even need the full moon when you get old enough.”

“Is anything going to change with Linda?”

“She may smell better to you… couldn’t tell ya really. Look I’ll be back again around this time. I won’t leave you alone to discover this world by yourself.”

You know I’m oddly grateful that he’s here not over in France. Theo walks me back to my block making sure I go home. He tells me before I close the door that he’ll meet me in the same spot same time tomorrow. I just nod numbly to turn and pursue the stairs up to our room. Once there the soft serenity of the room washes over me. Gently I sit down on the edge of the bed to watch the sleeping form of Linda. A soft snore unique to her, if only when she’s truly exhausted filled my ears. Caressing her cheek then her arm I inhale deeply. Her scent filling my head and nose I close my eyes. My body aches as soon as I get up to shed the clothes. Stretching my back pops as I climb into bed. How am I supposed to talk when I can’t even face my demons myself? Nuzzling down into her shoulder I willingly wrap myself around her. She turns over to me laying a sleepy kiss to my lips. Morning comes all too soon for me and I find myself reaching for an empty bed space. Though she did leave me a note saying she had to work and that food is in the fridge.   
I have my times when I start to think about all the new senses and how they’re affecting me. For instance I can tell now when Linda is truly scared of me or when she’s super horny wants to jump me but doesn’t know how I’ll react. It’s going as far as Noble and Jaime. I DO NOT need to know when they are or aren’t having sex yet my nose picks up on the chemistry. Those two alone have a unique smell to them. This cycle seems a little calmer than the first. Currently I sit by the river watching the dark murky water swirl below me; it reflecting my thoughts to a T. I can’t suppress the involuntary shiver that races down my spine at the thought of strong cold hands tracing my hips and chest. Those same hands causing me pain those same fucking hands as they held me down while he raped me… over and over again. Theo chooses this moment to shatter those memories by dropping a goose at my paws.   
I cringe looking away from the corpse. He nudges it closer then barks. Kind of reminiscent of a chiding father then again he pointedly stares at me. Okay so I haven’t really been eating much as of late apparently my form is showing the loss. Annoyed with me he changes back with a pair of sweats and a hoodie, grabs the goose and begins to pluck the feathers from it. 

“Danny you have to eat something. When was the last time you ate anyway?”

I don’t answer him just go back to staring at the inky black water.

“Change back Danny.”

Ignoring him I go back to staring at the water. He huffs behind me the sound annoying to my ears. The smell though coming from the pot is delightful. No sooner does he come back beside me with a bowl does he try and get me to eat. He sighs heavily setting down the bowl beside my paw. I nose it aside so I can move but don’t move to touch it. We curled up relatively close to each other due to weather. Roughly around 3 o’clock my stomach does this weird flip leaving me ravenous. So now you decide you want to eat. With the spoon in my mouth I fish the last of the contents out of the bottom well until Theo startles me. 

“Well look who decided to eat. Did you get enough?”

I set the bowl down almost feeling guilty for finishing it off. I want to make the attempt to talk to Linda today. About what I’m not so sure about… yet. I know I have been avoiding her as of late and it’s been showing too. Theo suggests it’s better to go home during the daylight hours then come back at night. He’s right the pull isn’t as strong. Quietly closing the door I can already hear Linda humming to herself upstairs. She almost hits me the moment I put my hands around her. 

“Lord Danny! Where have you been?! Been worried sick.”

“Out.”

I nuzzle my face into her neck breathing in deep. She pats me on the head her fingers swirling idly in my locks. There it is the dam the water finally spilling over the edge. They’re silent sobs at first then whole body shakes and tears. We sink to the floor her slender fingers carding through my hair once again.

“So many times…”

“What was that?”

I clench tightly to her shirt afraid that she’ll disappear on me. I don’t want her to go to work, don’t want to lose her.


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery of yourself again.

Linda rises to finish getting ready for work leaving me where I sit. Scrubbing my face I stand to go downstairs. Before she leaves I pull her against me the soft feel of her inviting and calming all once. I stroke her lips with my thumbs before I kiss her deep, hungrily. She moans under my touch but pushes away slightly.

“I have to go to work. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you!”

No sooner does Linda leave there’s a knock on the door. A sudden growl rips from my throat making my eyes go wide with the reaction. 

“Coming!”

I accidentally swing the door open instead of pushing it open. Low and behold there stands my father and Police Commissioner. He raises one eyebrow and steps in. Biting my bottom lip I drum my fingers on my arms. Not entirely sure as to why he’s here he pins me with a stare. Okay stop looking at me like that…

“Can you please not stare at me like that?”

“It never used to bother you before. You even challenged it before. Danny what happened to you over there? You’ve changed so much, even the boys are taking notice.”

“I’m not going to sugar coat it pops. I’m not fine but I’m also not ready to talk about what happened. So in the mean time can everyone please back the fuck off!”

Instantly I knew I said the wrong thing. I sit heavily in the chair head in my hands. Admitting that you have a problem is the first step. Now I get that it’s not all my fault not my fault that I was kidnapped and rapes again. But I have those times when I think I could have done something different. He’s not sure what to say. The smell of indecision and pity wafts off of him, clogging my nose. 

“Dad I don’t think its best you be here right now.”

“You know you can talk to anyone of us if you need to. We’re just a phone call away.”

Not moving to walk my father to the door my emotions made a tornado in my head. After that whole fiasco I slump down into a chair to try and watch some television. Dozing slightly the doorbell startles me awake. Who is it this time? That’s a great image to behold… I’m opening the door with my hand to my eye rubbing it. Jaime and Noble… why are Jaime and Noble at my house? Okay… awkward. I move aside to let them into the house. My kid brother is saying something about lunch only I’m half listening. Well until my stomach growls loudly like the traitor it is. They both look at each other and laugh. 

“I take that as a ‘yes’ then.”

“Jaime I can’t…”

“No buts and by the sounds of it you need a buffet. Noble, you know of any good ones around here?”

“Yeah two blocks down to the left.”

It’s settled then, we’re going to lunch. Truthfully I don’t feel as awkward as I thought I would. After sitting down and chatting it up with the two of them I rather like having Noble as company. Leaning back in my chair after the first round of food I sip my drink and watch Jaime interact with the Sanfino boy. This cute dopey in love look crosses my brother’s face as he leans into Noble’s shoulder. All I’m able to do is smile as they talk very animatedly about a movie I have yet to see. 

“So how long have you two been… you know dating?”

Jaime stops talking briefly to grab Noble’s hand on the table. Who happens to turn this adorable shade of red.

“We didn’t feel right mentioning our good news while the whole family was in turmoil looking for you.”

I take another sip of my drink then lean on the table. I honestly can’t be mad at them more like ecstatic that they are together. 

“Don’t get me wrong I’m glad that you two got together. I mean you’re perfect for each other obviously by the way you two act. Just don’t make me regeret approving the two of you.”

“You sound just like Dad.”

“Well someone should.”

They both laugh at that. And honestly I can’t help but chuckle too the weight of everything seems to be lifting. Just have to take it one day at a time. The more I try and get back to normal the more I get anxious.  
It’s three days until the next full moon and I can already feel the pull. The animal part of me is scratching at the surface making my skin crawl. Theo did say that the animal is going to want to change sooner but one has to keep a tamper on it. Control the beast not the beast controlling you. Though it, the control makes it harder when your base is human. By this time Linda is somewhat getting used to me going out for three days. Part of me thinks she’s thinking I’m going back to work. But then again I don’t think she believes it.

“Danny listen to this.”

He howls, the sound long and sorrowful but thrilling to hear. To my bear’s hearing it is sharper, clearer. Not a moment later several other echoing howls rent the air. Wow. Theo sits cross-legged from me now picking at the dirt. 

“Did… how often did he hurt you while you were there?”

“What? Oh… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You can tell me Danny. You need to at least talk about it with someone. Otherwise it’ll start to tear you apart inside out.”

“Look, the memories are too painful. I still wake up every night to his hands all over me. Wake up to him killing my wife. I have no way of stopping him in these because he has me tied to the bed…”  
I snap my mouth shut after that. I didn’t mean to disclose any of it, especially to Theo. But the good thing is a brick, a weight is gone. Talking about it to someone, anyone really is starting to put it into perspective. They are now just dreams, memories that need to be taken care of. Over the span of the next few days Theo prods a little more.

“Did you have your own room? I know you did for like the first couple days… he kept you with him after dark didn’t he because I never saw you after that.”

“I did, if only for one night. Remember that time that I managed to run just before sunset and ran into that bear? You stood there on the terrace with this smug smile on your face. Like you knew something I didn’t. How I didn’t know it was Antoline.”

“He didn’t identify with you at all did he?”

“Nadda. He attempted to be normal almost painstakingly so now that you mention it.”

We continue our walk through the woods the sun casting little shadows through the trees. With our lull in conversation my thoughts drift to Linda.

“Theo is it wise to tell Linda about me now that I’m a… were-bear?”

The younger male scratches his chin in contemplation. Grabbing a relatively small tree he twirls around it like a kid. 

“I’d hold off on it if I were you. She might think you insane and suffering through a psychotic break with all the trauma you’ve been through recently. So I suggest when you have a handle on things to bring it up to her… maybe even show her.”

I hadn’t thought of it that way. Grunting I feel the bear paw at the surface. Looking up from the ground I spot Theo a few feet away growling at something. So far the shift is painful but it doesn’t stop me from identifying who he’s growling at. The girl stifles her scream as she witnesses me changing into a bear. Woozy I look back up to spot Nicky frozen in place. One can tell she wants to come near me but the fierce growling from Theo is off putting. I wouldn’t want to either if I was her.   
I snap my jaws at him every time he does so with her. The last thing I want is to scare my family members. Pushing him away and pointedly staring at a spot to sit he just huffs at me. Nicky doesn’t move once I come up to her but I hear a faint squeal of horror from one of her girlfriends. I nudge her hand with my nose just like a house pet when they want your attention and let it sit there for a few minutes. 

“Uncle Danny? What… What happened to you?”

I hear the snapping of twigs and stifled screams come from a few feet off behind Nicky. I lean around her after leaning against her leg to look. Ah hell. That’s when Theo steps in and chases them off. Nicky follows me close to the fire to sink into my side once I lay down. Cocking his head to the side Theo snorts an disapproval. Not entirely sure as to why she feels the need to about anything and everything. Guess it’s the being a bear part, a bear can’t openly criticize you. Like I do about myself being the cause of my own suffering.   
Like those bricks I mentioned at some point. They’re all stacked up and packed in tight. Just waiting for me to take one down and examine it. But it becomes hard sometimes to break the wall to get to a single brick. Those proverbial bricks, pieces, memories are of my trauma. And I get that it makes it easier to cope if you talk about those issues. My problems though are getting past the pain and shame, the acceptance that it happened and that there’s nothing that can change that. Just to… know that it did and that you’re a survivor. One day at a time.


	4. Bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is starting to open up but at what cost to Linda.

My three days passed and I honestly couldn’t wait to get back to Linda. Upon opening the door the boys are just rushing out of the house to get to the bus on time. I spy Linda in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning love.”

She startles as I put my hands on her waist almost knocking over her coffee. 

“Danny! When did you get back?”

“Just now. I really wanted to see you, missed you so much.”

I nuzzle my face into the nape of her neck reveling in her scent. Laughing at my antics my wife cups my head to her neck her enjoyment coming off her in waves. Content to just breathe in the scent of her we both start to sway back and forth to a tune that only we could hear. 

“This is new. Something bothering you?”

“I’ve realized that if I want to get better. To be able to put it behind me that I’ll have to talk about it whether I like it or not so I decided to start Monday so I can focus on getting better. For you for the boys… for myself.”

Linda turns in my arms to face me gently cupping my face to pull it towards her lips. Her kiss is deep and searching, trying to find any weakness in what I said. I run my hands down her back and over the swell of her ass. She squeaks in surprise but continues to kiss me over and over until my lips are pink and swollen. 

“You’re so bad.”

“Only for you Mrs. Reagan.”  
I’m coming to terms with it and it’s going to take time I realize that now. So my first step is to get professional help. Also as much help from Theo as physically possible. It’s honestly been months since I finally broke down at the insistence from both Linda and Theo to go see someone. We’ve been making progress. At least it feels like progress until I wake one night screaming at the top of my lungs, a cold sweat drenching my skin. Wrapping my arms around myself I swallow the lump in my throat painfully. It’s of course one of those nights where neither of the boys or Linda aren’t home.

“Leave me alone… just please leave me alone.”

I shakily get up and head down stairs. Scrubbing my hands up and down my face then raking them through my hair. I let out a broken sob at the involuntary memory of him tying me to the bed. Large strong hands tracing themselves up and down my sides already riddled with scars. Instantly I grab for the bottle of liquor in the cabinet. The golden liquid glistens tauntingly in the dim light. Almost as if its mocking me, laughing at me that I have to resort to such things.   
Anger races hot through me at the thought. With a quick swipe I send the glass flying to the floor. I’m staring rather absently at the broken glass glittering in the spilt liquid. Sliding down the cabinet the glass looks inviting. So far in my whole career I have yet to come across a suicide case. It hasn’t crossed my mind before but I’m getting tired. He encroaches in my mind in different ways, nearly driving me insane. These thoughts are dangerous and counterproductive to getting better. I reach up blindly on the counter for my phone and text my baby brother. He responds but is on shift so he’s not able to come over but Noble is home.  
He can text Noble to come by and check on me. Maybe even stay if I needed him to. I don’t really like the feeling of inconveniencing anyone. I end up telling him please anyway even though I feel that way. I startle out of my daze when a measured knock sounds on my front door. Must be Noble, 30 minutes later.

“Come in!”

Did I actually remember to lock the door? Scrambling a bit to get up my palm goes sliding across the broken glass. I hiss at the cut across my palm fiddling with the front door so I don’t get blood all over. Noble’s brows knit together at the sight of my hand. The Sanfino grabs my hand to inspect the cut. Sighing Noble drags me to the bathroom.

“Where’s your first aid kit?”

The younger man pushes me to sit on the toilet seat.

“In the cabinet above the sink. You know you didn’t actually have to come… or was it more to ease Jaime’s mind than your own?”

“Give me your hand.”

I hand it over to him without a fuss. He prods around the opening trying to feel for whatever’s in it. Here comes the tweezers and I try to cut back on a growl as he digs around in the wound to produce a half inch piece of glass. Quickly dropping it in the sink he grabs some gauze to slow the bleeding. 

“So what made you ask my brother out?”

He startles at first but sits back on his haunches to look up at me.

“Fell for him when he did that undercover gig as Jimmy Riordan. You know one of those that you can never forget once you’ve had a taste of them.”

“Ha! More than you know more than you know.”

“Look I don’t mean to pry but what happened?”

I freeze then and finger the bandages on my hand. Figures he would ask at some point. Leaning against the sink Noble crosses his arms and waits for me to respond. I stand to leave the bathroom to clean up the glass I left in the kitchen. Noble huffs now figuring he’s not going to get an answer out of me.

“Okay then.”

“Look I don’t want to talk about what happened, not with you. It would turn you off so quick I don’t want to be the cause of why you two break up.”

He follows me into the kitchen and starts picking up the pieces too. Frustrated I push him away on his ass.

“Well sorry for trying to be helpful. Besides I was asking about your nightmare. Not the actual thing dude.”

There’s that anger again white hot as the sun. Standing then I step over the glass bare foot and grab Noble about the collar and hoist him up. Fear and shock permeates off of him. He’s struggling to get loose from my grip but has no success. 

“Shit Danny. Look I’m sorry if I offended you. Can you please put…”

“Shut up! Why can’t everyone stop asking me what the fuck happened!?”

Pushing him into the counter he grunts at the rough treatment. I don’t think I realized in my mind yet that he isn’t Antoline. Because what I’m seeing right now in my mind is the bear of a man trying and succeeding putting his hands on me, not my brother’s boyfriend who’s only trying to help me. Retrieving a knife from the block beside his head I place the sharpened blade against his neck under his jaw. 

“Don’t touch me. I’ll slit your throat if you do.”

“Danny…Danny it’s me Noble. Please please take the knife away from my throat…”

“I said shut up! I don’t want to hear your lies!”

I move to slice the blade across his throat but still my hand at the gentle grip around my wrist. Blinking I drop the knife and stumble back. Jaime comes into view slowly inserting himself in front of Noble. No… did I just…? Quickly leaving the room I make my way out onto the deck. My stomach instantly doing flips in the worst sort of way. The frantic shouts coming from Noble make me cringe even more. Jaime pads out quietly shutting the door behind him. 

“Danny what happened? You seemed to have shaken Noble pretty bad. Besides the fact of threatening to slice his throat he says you lifted him straight off the floor without issue. Danny are you doing any drugs?”

“Heh… it’s true… all of it. Except the drugs. I have PTSD I don’t need anything else to make me trip even more than what I already do. I honestly thought he was Antoline.”

My brother doesn’t move towards me but he stays close by. I flinch from the memory of the man striking me. Jaime comes over to lean next to me quietly inquiring and urging me to talk about what’s on my mind.

“…Antoline had multiple times assaulted me. Most days it was physically, sexually, then mentally. At some point I only cozy-ed up to the bastard so he’d stop hitting me if only for the night. God Jaime I think I gained Stockholm Syndrome while I was with the man.”

“Can I touch you?”

It’s the simplest of requests yet it meant the world to me. I give a slight nod to pass on my consent and get taken by surprise when my brother wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. He whispers softly into my ear that everything’s going to be okay as he cards his hand through my hair. A sob escapes me as I bury my face into his shoulder. Mentally exhausted I pull away to excuse myself to my room. 

“Good night Danny.”

Two o’clock rolls around and I can no longer sleep. Restless I make my way down stairs. I do a double take at my couch, spying two bodies nestled in one corner. I couldn’t hold back a smile as I see Jamie curled into Noble’s side with the blanket halfway on the floor.   
That fatherly moment kicks in and I pull the blanket off the floor and lay it back on the sleeping pair. Jaime snuggles closer into Noble looking much like the little kid I remember him to be, I get startled out of my thoughts when the front door opens and closes. Must be Linda; more overtime since I haven’t been cleared to go back to work yet. 

“Oh heavens Danny you scared the living crap out of me. What are you doing up so late? I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Being the amazing woman that she is she picks up right away that everything is not alright. Her bag and keys make a soft thunk against the counter, my attention immediately drawn to it.

“Come here Danny.”

Linda motions for me to join her in the kitchen the coffee pot bubbling happily in the back. Her expression softens at the sight of the bags under my eyes. We both sit at the bar stools her posture telling me she’s exhausted but willing to lend a listening ear to my troubles. Instead I slide off the stool and kneel in between her legs resting my head on her thigh. She starts to stroke my hair relaxing me enough to be able to close my eyes. But only to snap them open moments later.

“Talk to me baby.”

“Nightmares again.”

I continue to tell her in full detail of my nightmare, her small hands gripping tight in my shirt. I pause in the telling of my nightmare to look up at her. Tears flow freely down her face causing her eyes to become red and puffy. I mean I feel a bit better talking about it but I don’t want to burden anyone else with it. She pulls me up and hugs me tightly. Relieved that I’m finally talking to her, she plants a kiss to my lips. She smiles then heads off to bed.

“Good night Linda.”


	5. Your thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny inquires if Theo misses Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but leading into a big part.

My next days with Theo were taxing. It’s training how to maneuver in bear form and how to scavenge. Third day though Theo had me pinned to the ground face first. Panic set in immediately.

“Stop! Please make it stop!”

“Whoa, whoa Reagan calm down. What happened?”

I’m laying there curled up on myself seeing, no feeling the actions all over again hearing his voice in my ear, his teeth against my flesh… I can’t hold my form any longer and transform into a bear. A strangled kind of whine comes from me. The smell of worry drifts off of Theo in waves. No no no no no! I don’t want to relive this anymore. Next thing I feel is Theo’s lips on mine. My eyes shoot open but I don’t feel the urge to rip away from him just to change back. He in no way has me pinned but gently cradles my head against his shoulder. That’s when the dam finally broke. Theo pulls back slightly and searches my eyes. My fear and anxiety are still there. Will probably always be there but I will have to learn all over again.

“May I? Stupid for asking… you’re not even into men… hell you’re married… what?”

“Y-yes.”

The simple single word shut him up. I don’t start anything but wait to see what he is going to do. I find myself trembling under his gentle touch just waiting for a strike. Everything is conflicting right now. I mean not that I don’t already know but part of me wants to find out what it’s like with a man that doesn’t beat you until you comply. His fingertips brush along the underside of my jaw lingering under my chin before he leans in again to capture my mouth with his. Desperately I grab the lapels of his open shirt to pull him closer. One hand roams up the hem of my shirt calloused hands playing with the supple flesh of my ribs. We break the fiery kiss to him rolling me on top.

“Theo?”

He doesn’t answer me but places both hands on my hips, thumbs tracing gentle circles. 

“Do you wish things were different?”

“How so?”

“Like Nick still being alive. You guys being together and not torn apart… I can tell some days you see me as Nick…”

“Don’t Danny. Don’t torture yourself over his death. He brought it on himself in a way. They never should have taken you in the first place.”

“That was Marzetti’s decision, after all he was Nick’s handler wasn’t he?”

“Yes, but Nick could’ve also not taken you as a human shield in the end and preserved his own life by surrendering. He was being foolish and stupid. And to answer your next question, yes I miss him terribly but you can’t change the past.”


	6. Showing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexes between the the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally one more chapter then this is done.

Unbuttoning my jeans the younger man sits up with ease making me lean against his chest. The heat of his body sends shivers down my spine. Again his hands wander to the small of my back, the action lighting my skin on fire. A small shy smile graces my lips. Keeping one hand on my back the other grips my nape. Shocked I raise my chin to ease the slightly rough grip. Theo leans in trailing his tongue along the curve of my neck. Oh god. It’s getting a little more than tight down South. I grab his biceps and hold on as he let’s go to move my pants off the curve of my ass. A shiver races through me only to be replaced by goosebumps.

“Kneel.”

Doing as told I put my weight on my knees. He shimmies out of his shorts with ease. I can’t help but freeze at the trepidation bubbling up. Um…he then helps pull my jeans off. Skin nothing but the feel of skin meeting skin. The only clothing that is left on our bodies is our shirts.   
Needless to say he’s already hard. A small amount of fear showing its ugly head.

“Let me show you Reagan. I won’t hurt you. I’ll stop if it’s too much, I promise.”

Swallowing hard I nod. The younger man steals my lips once more as a distraction from the warmth of his other enclosing around my cock. Dropping my head to his shoulder I keep my hands braced on his arms. He laughs a little. I whimper when he takes his hand away only to place a couple fingers into my mouth. Satisfied that they’re slick enough he slides them in between my cheeks. Instantly I tense at the soft probing to my ass. Theo nuzzles my neck growling softly to calm me. One then two the burning sensation overwhelming causing me to whine in pain. 

“Shh Reagan it’s okay. Trust me…just relax.”

Then he starts to move them, slowly at first. It took some minutes for it to subside to finally become pleasurable. Then they weren’t enough. The pup leans over to my ear, voice husky.

“Are you ready?”

Nodding quickly so I don’t lose my nerve he grabs my ass-cheeks to spread them. Ah fuck! I toss my head back and arch against him as he presses the tip of his thick cock in. Panting I continue to stare up at the stars. Theo giving me time to adjust, something Antoline never did. Finally I feel his sac pressed against my ass letting me know he’s all the way in. The feeling of being full welcoming yet unnerving. The pressure though is starting to drive me crazy. Instinctively I raise enough and slide back down; his thick member rubbing along my sensitive walls. 

“Ah fuck!”

“That’s it Danny. This is the way it’s supposed to feel.”

Theo’s muscles jump and tense under my hands showing his restraint, his regard for me. Not even a few minutes later I’m wet with slick and trying to aim for that elusive bundle of nerves. The younger man catches my attention before he flips us over to where he’s braced on his arms above me, his cock still seated in my ass.   
This position making me nervous Theo picks up on it. He slides out to trail feather light kisses down my torso. Surprising the hell out of me with the warmth of his mouth around my dick I begin to squirm. Even more so when he lifts my ass the slightest nestling his face in between my cheeks stars erupting when he swipes his tongue around my hole. The roughness of his tongue then him curling it sends me over the edge.

“Holy hell!”

“Thought you were a Catholic boy Reagan because the mouth on you is downright sinful?”

I arch pushing his face against my entrance, his tongue delving as deep as possible. He seems to be getting as much enjoyment out of it as I am because he wraps his hand around my cock to begin pumping it. My squirming increases much to his delight. Theo stops then slides back up my chest nestling himself between my legs, his prick heavy against my ass. With so much passion he captures my mouth. I can’t help but moan into it the actions turning me on again.   
Taking the opportunity presented the pup slides back in a guttural moan escaping his throat. I sigh contentedly at the feeling of him inside me again. The thick fullness of him caressing my channel near to my prostate. I gasp as he moves against my hips. For the second time that night he makes me come, hard. He’s finally panting slightly from the exertion. Instead of another orgasm he backs up to sit cross legged at my feet. Sighing the pup roots around in his jeans for something. Upon finding it a smile curves his lips. Theo produces a pack of cigarettes and lights one exhaling the first draw. I sit up and rest my head on my bent knees. 

“What? You smoke?”

“I can tell you needed that as much as I did.”

He holds the pack up to me but I politely refuse. Not what I’m wanting right now the bear inside far from being sated. Once he tossed the butt of the cigarette I pushed him back down to devour his mouth. A light laughter escapes him when we break our kisses to dissolve into heavy pants from lack of air.   
I can’t seem to keep my hands from him, every inch of skin being explored either by my mouth or my hands. Couldn’t decide which. Instead of straddling him I nudge his legs apart to burrow closer to his chest. 

“Still horny, huh?”

“Linda won’t be able to satisfy me completely will she?”

“Maybe for a few rounds before she tires out herself but you’ll for the most part be left unsatisfied.”

“Will you help me? I mean you’re the only one I know of around here… and I-“

“Hush Reagan...”

You can tell he’s shocked by the question by the tone of his voice. His indecision wars in his eyes. I can tell that he’s still in pain from losing Nick and possibly afraid of growing an attachment to me.  
Dragging my teeth across my bottom lip I hoist myself up, my erection a bother now. Just about to walk out of his reach he grabs my ankle to trip me up. I glare back at him with a hint of humor in my eyes. Quicker than my eyes can follow he has me pressed against a larger tree. His cock presses into my thigh already hard and leaking again. Easily picking me up Theo wraps my legs around his waist aligning me perfectly with his cock. There’s no need for preparation so he slides me down onto his cock. I tighten around him instantly loving the feeling. A delicious moan comes from him causing me to shiver. This time it wasn’t soft and easy going it’s full on rough. Oh my lord! I bend over and latch onto his shoulder. The deep hard thrusts meeting my prostate each time arching me back. I reach above me to grab something to hold onto but there’s nothing but a trunk. Instead I utilize just my claws to grab and drag down the tree to stay upright. I’m not sure how many times we’d relax then get aroused again into another orgasm but finally we’re both laying on the ground by the fire. I curl up into him resting one hand on the wolf’s chest the other under my head. 

“I have to go tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“Will Linda know?”

“About what?”

“That she won’t be able to satisfy me anymore.”


	7. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the blood line is Alyssa, Cherise and Marilynn. All of whom have no wish to take over their father's empire. But with Antoline's second still alive so is his empire. Though that may change with Cherise gifting Danny with the burden of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last and final chapter.

He just shrugs nonchalantly not really sure how to respond. My stomach growls making me curl in on myself and laugh. Theo laughs to a deep rich sound but gets up to go hunt. For some odd reason I have a craving some fish. I wander down to the stream, odds and ends of fish swimming through the water. Upon catching our own food for our tastes we make short work of it laying back under the twinkling sky. Not really sure when we both fell asleep but I wake to a sharp wracking of a shotgun. 

“Mmm… huh… Th-theo wake up.”

“Ungh… wh-what is it Reag-“

The pup stops talking immediately as soon as the barrel is pressed under his chin. Thiel grins the smile looking more like a deranged and rabid bear. Now mind you this man is massive much like Antoline but beefier; while Antoline was leaner probably smarter too. James Thiel moves the barrel just the slightest in the direction of the exit. The older bear now wearing a smug look on his face.

“So tell me Reagan you’d shack up with this mangy mutt but you wouldn’t shack up with a bear of nobility? How wrong is that and just think of what your pretty little wife would say.”

“Thiel don’t you dare!”

Theo holds onto me as I lunge at the other bear. How did he even find me, let alone my family? Then I remember he probably still has something of mine from when I was undercover in prison. 

“What do you want Thiel? Antoline is no longer alive.”

“See Patches I said I would find you even after all is said and done. Plus I heard along the grape vine that you didn’t shoot him… it was your wife wasn’t it?”

“You’re crazy Thiel.”

That trademark grin creeps up on his face. Next thing I hear is Theo yelping at the shock stick placed to his back. He forgot to mention how the electricity plays havoc with our ability to change as he’s trying to hold his human form.

“So here’s the deal; You can either give me the location of your family or you can lose your new lover toy.”

“Don’t…do it…Dan-ahh!!”

Theo drops completely to the ground a small pained groan escaping his lips. I shift my attention from Theo to Thiel and back again. I want to play naïve and think he wouldn’t dare but the other logical part of my brain is saying I’m stupid plus you’ve seen what he can do. Kneeling in front of Thiel with my hands raised he quirks a brow.

“Please don’t. I did it I killed Antoline Shasta.”

He bends down and sniffs my neck just behind the ear and my hair. A deep threatening growl ripping from his throat.

“You dare lie to me! I can smell the lie on you.”

Thiel digs his claws into the back of my neck painfully dragging me up to my feet. Stopping once more he rubs his nose against the gland behind my ear his facial expression changing to one of fury and fear.

“Who bit you?!”

“I don-“

He shakes me once his grip tightening a warning to not try to lie to him.

“Cherise… Cherise Shasta!”

I wince trying to dislodge his claws from my neck. No sooner does he toss me to the ground as if I’m diseased. But his face is written in confusion. He steps back away from me for once unsure of what to do next.

“By our laws I can not kill you… or yours.”

For once Thiel looked pained to say the next part. The part where it literally saved my life, my family’s life and now Theo.

“That includes him since you’ve obviously scented and marked him. Since she is of our ruling class I can not kill you unless she says otherwise. And at this point she will probably disapprove as she probably has marked you in some way to claim you as family.”

But it obviously doesn’t stop them from beating the shit out of either of us. Because I’m not sure how the other two men got past me plus the one woman trailing behind them. One easily pins Theo to the ground face grinding into the dirt. He whines as the bastard digs his claws into his shoulders and pulls down holding him at the ribs. The other male stands beside Thiel a maniacal toothy grin across his slightly chubby face. She moves so quick I can barely follow her as she’s behind me, her breath ghosting across my neck. Thiel then looks contemplative.

“I wonder how long it takes to break the pup. Shall we find out together Patches?”

“Fuck you.”

I don’t dare move towards Theo for the female at my neck presses against me. The only thing I don’t want to do is lose my spine. A keening kind of sorrowful sound comes from the pup.

“You know I could care less for you mutt. I hope you know what you did to my sister because of you she killed herself. All because Nick had eyes for only you.”

My eyes widen a little at the little piece of past. Watching as the larger male digs in his claws some more Theo whines in utter pain. I dare to move towards him only for his voice to stop me in my tracks.

“Don’t…move… Danny… I’ll be…alright.”

The sound of his voice made my heart shatter. No one deserves this. Taking on my bear form I try and remember what Theo was saying about keeping my human wits about me. Not realizing how big my form really is the female instantly falls back with a curse. That’s right bitch be afraid. Thiel though doesn’t seem concerned as much because he comes at me going for my jugular. He twists his body and is able to bring me down hard.

“Danny! Please… stop!”

I swat Thiel away catching him with my claws. Do have to admit Thiel is skilled more so than I am in my bear form. Out of the corner of my eye I see Theo curl up in excruciating pain. Fuck me. Rushing over to him I cradle his head to my chest. Fury races through me heightening my already sensitive senses. Thiel goes to strike me only to pause at my claws in his chest. I’m under him but over Theo, protecting the younger male. Blood begins to dribble from his lips to trickle down my arm. He removes himself from my claws to back away. The only thing I notice is that his wounds aren’t healing. Is that something I need to know about a being a were? The next thing I hear is the gurgling sound of someone choking on their own blood. Theo! I growl at Thiel as a warning to not come any closer. My heart rips in two at the sight. The female pulls a dagger from his chest with a protesting yowl from Theo. Shoving her aside she grins at my pain.

“Aw come on kid. Don’t leave me yet.”

“It –urts…”

“Oh baby I know, but please hang on.”

Tears were clouding my vision at this point afraid that I’m going to lose the only person I have that can help me. The pup gasps as a tear hits the knife wound in his chest. Before my eyes a small patch of it begins to heal. What in the hell? Forcing more tears I let them fall onto his chest. The wolf gasps again once it’s completely healed. He props himself up as I experiment with my saliva instead. 

“You’re more than welcome to keep going if you’d like.”

I startle at his voice while I’m poised at his hip. Oddly enough I almost forgot about the threat from the other three bears. I look up to Theo his expression calmer.

“They won’t bother you anymore. Take a look. Alyssa, Cherise, and Marilynn none of them want anything to do with their father’s empire. These three already know this and since Thiel was Antoline’s second and he’s now dead they have no one to follow or to command them to do anything. So the contract to hurt or kill you is now null and void.”

“Ah huh…”

The three glance at myself and Theo but don’t say a word just walk away. Grinning I turn my attention back to the wolf pup. He jumps a bit as I begin to pull down his pants my breath ghosting across the head of his cock. Theo makes this beautiful howl as I swallow him down the tip of him hitting my gag reflex. I still his hips since he’s trying to get further into my throat. With a slick pop I run my tongue down the underside of his shaft along the thick vein there. The younger male grabs my head holding it lightly while curling his fingers in my hair. He lets me go so I can shed my pants off. Rutting against him I moan at the tenderness of his skin. His heart beat furiously against mine I kiss him roughly.

“Well look at you no sign of that timid attitude at all.”

“Flew out the window with the appearance of Thiel. Now I just want to pound into that tender hole of yours.”

“Oooohhh keep talkin’ dirty to me Reagan and you might have me comin’ all over you before you’re ready.”

The pup whines appreciatively when I tease that tight ring of muscle with my dick. Even more so when I push up into his warm tight walls. Theo runs his fingers down my back delighting in the corded muscles there. Following them down he cups my ass kneading the soft but succulent skin. Our mouths clashed together in a heated passion as my stomach starts to clench tight with my pending orgasm. The same time Theo’s wall start to clench tightly around my member. Adjusting slightly Theo let’s out a long moan as his prostate is hit. Faster, harder he arches against me as his come spills between us. Growling I pull his knees up to his chest pushing in deeper. His walls clench around me again sending me over the edge . 

“Oh fuckin’ God Reagan!!”

Didn’t realize he came again at the same time I did. Sweaty and spent I lay on him my head resting against his chest. Theo musses my hair as I run my tongue up his chest, teasing a nipple then following it up the curve of his neck. I lean back a bit on my hands elated to see a small genuine smile curve his lips.

“What’s up Reagan? Something on your mind?”

“Yeah, there actually is. Will you come to meet Linda?”


End file.
